The present invention specifically relates to interconnect structures for microelectronics, e.g., in the packaging of microelectronic units such as integrated circuits (“ICS” or “chips”) and other interconnect structures, e.g., circuit panels such as includes printed or other types of wiring boards.
There is a present need to provide interconnect elements having either a single layer or multiple layers of metal interconnect patterns permitting selective interconnection to external circuit elements.